


My Fault

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Porque todos lo hemos sentido. Esa sensación dolorosa y desgarradora de que les hemos fallado a todos. Eso que nos hace querer odiarnos y desaparecer tiene un nombre: culpa.





	My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> He regresado una vez más, aunque esta vez, con un pequeño Drabble que escribí por casualidad. Esto lo ambiento en el capítulo 160, cuando el faraón sufre por la pérdida de Yugi. Ojala lo disfruten, aunque no es la gran cosa.
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece.

Sé que es absurdo que lo niegue y que me resista a aceptar lo que pasó, pero ¿Qué otra alternativa me queda? Me estoy aferrando a una esperanza estúpida y desesperada. A la idea de que todo esto es una maldita pesadilla y que en algún momento voy a despertar y que todo será como era antes.

Pero en lo más profundo, lo único que puedo escuchar son aquellas palabras que aun se repiten en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_“Confío en ti, Mou Hitori no Boku”_

Golpeo la pared con fuerza y aun así no es suficiente para descargar toda la rabia y el dolor que tengo dentro. Siento el deseo de seguir golpeando, de destrozar mis manos, de mancharme con sangre, que el dolor físico sea más intenso que el que tengo en mi corazón. Las fuerzas me traicionan y caigo en el suelo, recostándome contra la pared, mientras sostengo con mis manos temblorosas el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Me siento vacío, como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto. Sé que me lo merezco, pero no me siento capaz de soportarlo.

Yo tengo la culpa de que esto haya pasado. Dejé que mi orgullo me cegara y que mi obsesión de obtener corrompiera mi verdadero objetivo. Me negué a ver y aceptar la oscuridad de mi corazón y me dejé dominar por ella. Pero para mí, eso no es lo peor. Mi error más grande no tiene nombre: perdí a mi compañero y ahora, su alma yace en las manos de Dartz, ese maldito bastardo.

Pude haberlo evitado. Pude haber protegido a mi compañero, pude haber confiado en el vínculo que ambos formamos con los monstruos de nuestro mazo. Pude haber evitado la tragedia.

Nunca más podré borrar aquellas imágenes que marcaron paso a paso mi derrota. El rostro sombrío y decepcionado de mis monstruos, aliados que traicioné, embargado por la oscuridad. Aquel ataque de Eatos que me arrebató la victoria de mis manos y que hubiese condenado mi alma a un sufrimiento que no soy capaz de imaginar. La voz de mi compañero y luego, aquel acto que me salvó del abismo, pagando él por mis errores.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando no quebrarme por dentro, pero ya es tarde. Me siento destrozado y la culpa de mis actos me golpea con intensidad, provocándome ganas de llorar y haciendo que me arda el pecho.

Si trato de olvidar o ignorar lo que pasó, evoco el recuerdo de mi compañero. Su mirada llena de temor mientras sostenía mi brazo con fuerza, suplicándome al borde de las lágrimas que no usara la barrera de Orichalcos. No quise escucharlo. Estaba ciego ante el peligro al que me acercaba con tan solo tener esa maldita carta entre mis manos. Cuando la oscuridad que me negaba a ver de frente me consumió, fue en ese momento. Ese maldito instante en que traicioné la confianza de mi compañero. Lo abandoné. Me convertí en un ser despreciable y despiadado, dispuesto a destruir los vínculos que tenía con mis monstruos para convertirlos en mis armas personales.

Nuevamente siento el escozor de mis lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, así como el deseo de gritar y maldecir lo que me rodea.

Me odio, me odio profundamente.

Ya no sé como mirar a mis amigos, como mirarlos a la cara sin sentir culpa y vergüenza. No lo dicen, no lo demuestran, enseñan una máscara de entusiasmo y optimismo para no demostrar que en realidad sienten el mismo dolor que yo, incluso he llegado a creer que el de ellos es aun más grande. Por mi culpa. Yo les arrebaté a su amigo y no sé si algún día sea capaz de superarlo o si ellos serán capaces de perdonar mi error.

Mi deseo de recuperar a mi compañero se ha convertido en una necesidad para mí. Tengo que salvarlo, necesito volver a verlo, pero por sobre todo, necesito pedirle perdón. Por no haberlo escuchado, por haberme apartado de él, por dejar que su alma fuera capturada por nuestros enemigos. Él no se merece terminar así.

Más que mi compañero, se ha convertido en mi aliado y en mi amigo más importante. Hubo momentos en que llegué a verlo como si fuera mi hermano. Nuestras batallas nos han unido y nos han ayudado a crecer.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sacrificó por mí? ¿Por qué no dejó que mi alma pagara el precio de hundirse en la oscuridad? ¿Por qué, aibou? ¿Por qué dijiste que creías en mí después de que yo te di la espalda?

No me importa lo que tenga que hacer. Juro que te voy a salvar. No me importa ya si después de todo esto no deseas perdonarme o si no quieres volver a verme. Porque sé que no merezco tu perdón. Fue tu decisión sacrificarte, pero la razón fue por los errores que yo cometí. Mi prioridad será recuperar tu alma, devolverte con tus amigos, y si eso significa que debo morir en tu lugar y perder la oportunidad de recuperar las cartas de dioses y dejar mis memorias en el eterno olvido, así lo haré.

Sigo recostado contra la pared y sin poder resistirlo más, lloro en silencio, evocando una vez más el recuerdo de mi compañero siendo absorbido por la barrera de Orichalcos, pronunciándome sus últimas palabras antes de irse:

_“Confío en ti, Mou Hitori no Boku”_

**Author's Note:**

> Y… otro de mis relatos desgarradores llega a su fin. Quise plasmar en este fic el dolor y la culpa del faraón por haber perdido a su compañero.   
> Seamos honestos ¿A quién no le dolió ver esa escena de Yugi sacrificándose por su amigo?   
> Nos vemos en un próximo fanfic.


End file.
